indigo bloom
by Azureroses
Summary: when itachi is killed by his brother, what is kisame supposed to do? after he meets a certain lavendar eyed leaf kunoichi, life certainly becomes a heck of alot more interesting for the both of them. kisahina


**Indigo Bloom…. kakashisfuturewife**

As Team 13 ran through the village gates, they had two objectives to complete. The first was to reach the Hokage's tower in record speed and thoroughly report the details of the mission to Lady Tsunade. The second was to do the first without passing out from extreme dehydration and exhaustion. This particular mission had taken Team Kurenai all the way to the Village Hidden in the Mist, and the only easy part of it was the three day trip there. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino had been hired (courtesy of the land of waves) to kill Kisame, who was murdering rampantly and mercilessly now that Itachi was dead. Without the older Uchiha's guidance, the Hidden Wave ninja was quickly becoming more and more of a threat than ever before. -

Once they reached their destination, Hinata and her team were unpleasantly surprised by the fact that Kisame was on a blood-thirst induced rampage; emotionlessly murdering civilians as well as wiping out shinobi by the hundreds using his jutsu as well as Samehada. As team leader, Shino silently motioned to a wide-eyed Hinata in addition to Kiba and Akamaru, both of who looked frighteningly angry. Hinata abruptly took in her teammates' expressions; Kiba had his fangs bared and his normally excited eyes were narrowed into livid slits. She shuddered as he emitted a low growl, corresponding with Akamaru. The no longer small puppy was now almost taller than Hinata, which kind of weirded her out. But the Hyuga heiress was more taken aback by the red-haired dog's aggressive manner. His bright fur was bristled and standing straight up, giving him an irate appearance. Akamaru's eyes, which were a mirror image of the Inuzuka's, were only differentiated by the fact that they were blood-red where Kiba's were white. Hinata's face softened, the quick flash of red had reminded her of Naruto in Kyuubi form. Reminiscing would have to wait for later though, right now, they had a battle to win. Steeling her disposition, the kunoichi readied her kunai and took the traditional Hyuga fighting stance, instinctively activating her Byakugan. Hinata flash-stepped in front of the destructive missing-nin; using her bloodline trait to effectively pull off her signature move of 8 trigrams, 64 palms. Kisame reeled back, crashing into a poor unsuspecting oak tree. He groaned, flashing a crazed maniacal grin as his water clone disappearing into tiny droplets that splashed on the ground. "Damnit!" Hinata yelled, flipping back to stand by her comrades. They were all on high alert as the echo of screams and stench of death surrounded them, engulfed them. Out of the corner of her eye, the lavender eyed woman saw Kiba's nose twitch, as if he had sensed the Seventh Swordsman's enormously strong chakra. "Kiba," the serious cold, calculating voice of Shino rung out, demanding to know what new development was being made. "Yeah yeah, I know already," Kiba snorted, knowing that his teammate's sharp senses had picked up on his fidgeting, "Fuck, I lost his scent, he must be miles away by now." He pulled his hood down lower over his face, averting his eyes in shame. Neither Hinata nor Shino were disappointed in him, if anyone should have been though, neither would have said anything. Kiba had always been the type to take things like this seriously, and it wasn't his fault that the Akatsuki member was very skilled at masking his chakra. For now they would have to wait it out until he either decided to show himself again or go after him; the second option was less effective, seeing as there were literally thousands of places where he could have gone. Clearing her mind of these troubles, Hinata turned towards the small village they had been protecting, glad to look away from her friend's self-disgrace. It was so quiet, so eerily still that she could hear the difference between Shino's light, barely audible breathing, and Kiba's harsh, stifled breathing. As her lavender eyes scanned the horizon, she noted that there were barely any surviving buildings or houses, nothing that Kisame's demolition hadn't ruined or touched. Her heart felt heavy as the young woman thought of all the children and families that were homeless now, and about how terribly unfair the loss of innocent life was. Hinata didn't hear the faint crunch of grass beneath oncoming footsteps, and she most certainly didn't anticipate feeling ragged puffs of breath on her shoulder. "Well well, looks like I've found a little birdie, better catch her before she flies away," a dark chuckle mocked her before she was knocked to the ground by a hard kick to the ribs. "Ughhh," she moaned, tasting the small trickle of blood that was making its way down her face. "Shi-" Hinata started to yell, but her opponent was one step ahead. He stomped on her back, causing her to choke on her words and inhale a harsh amount of dirt. "Not so fast gorgeous," he murmured callously, kneeling beside her, "we wouldn't want to alert your little friends over there, would we?" Hinata shook her head, indicating a no, which made Kisame laugh. "Good girl," he smirked, but it wasn't a true smile, it was a crooked and deviant. The high ranking criminal roughly picked her up after depositing Samehada on his back. With some rapid hand signs, Kisame used a transport jutsu, teleporting them away from her teammates. Hinata's eyes showed her inner panic, where the hell was he taking her? Within a couple of seconds, Hinata's back was against something rough; she guessed it was either a wall or a tree. It would have been a lot easier to tell had it not been for the fact that she just happened to be blindfolded at the moment. 'Strange,' she thought, thoroughly confused to how the garment had even been placed on her. She didn't remember being knocked out, or even the act of her sight being shielded. Gradually, Hinata felt a stinging pain growing in her appendages, yeah, that kick to the ribs that she suffered earlier was coming back to bite her in the ass. But the real question was why did her wrists sting so badly? Struggling a little, Hinata guessed that her arms were pinned up on the tree by a foreign chakra; and using her powerful skills of deduction, she labeled it as Kisame's. Hinata fought more fiercely against her bonds, testing her chakra's finger blades against that of her captors. If it wasn't for her incredible dexterity, she may not have been so lucky in coming up with an escape. 'One…two…three,' Hinata counted how long it took until she completely cut through her left wrist's bond, simultaneously dropping her blindfold. But as soon as she had shifted to start on the second, a rough hand jerked her arm away, leaving a sensitive bruise in its wake. Scared, and rapidly growing tired, Hinata snarled at her subjugator, "Where are we? What do you want with me?" The blue-skinned man looked taken aback for a minute at her brash disregard of politeness, then considered her question seriously, which was signified by a quirked brow and an unholy silence. Hinata took the chance to observe the rogue-nin; his blue physique was heavily muscled and toned, his black and red Akatsuki cloak no longer hindering her ability to see his body. His chest was covered only by a thin mesh undershirt and was littered with scars and cuts, which only increased his tough appearance. His face astonished the Leaf-nin the most though, his eyes were small and round, his eyes nothing more than cold black slits surrounded by a yellow cornea. The noticeable tears on the sides of his face told her that he was more similar to a shark than she would've first imagined; and his dark blue hair did nothing to hide his status as a rogue ninja. All this seemed to be improved by the fact that Samehada was indeed an intimidating-looking blade. Looking at the big picture, Hinata came to the conclusion that it wasn't illogical to label the man as "scary". Kisame moved with a fluid gracefulness, his techniques were flowing and flawless, but also brutal and unmerciful. From what she'd heard and seen so far, he was a real threat to her safety, but that didn't bother her at the moment. She wasn't a genin anymore, and had developed her own arsenal of both genjustu and ninjutsu revolving around her Byakugan. Focusing on the situation at hand, it had only been a few seconds that passed after she'd asked her questions, but her assessment of the shark-nin had taken less time than that. The desperation of the situation driving her to use her capabilities to the fullest extent, Hinata hastily formulated a plan. However, her thoughts were interrupted by Kisame's gruff response. "Well girl, you're here because I require you to be here, and as for my use of you, well you're just going to have to wait and see hm?" As much as Hinata didn't like the gist of what he might've been implying, she had no choice but wait for him to move a little closer, as it was detrimental to her plan. He may as well been reading her mind because he chuckled and sauntered forward, devilishly licking his lips and jagged teeth with the tip of his tongue. Kisame's eyes never left hers all the while, which unnerved her and caused her to break the stare first. Distracted, Hinata found herself thinking that this action slightly excited her, and even though he was an enemy, he wasn't unattractive in the least. Disregarding those disturbing thoughts, Hinata mentally slapped herself and glanced up at her captor, not liking the mixture of dread and anticipation that was settling in her stomach. As Kisame drew nearer, Hinata found herself wondering whether he was planning on killing her; or if he was grinning maniacally at the thought of torturing her. She gulped, her throat dry and scratchy; he was now inches away from her face, and she, seconds away from her demise. Her thoughts turned to fleeing, any means of escaping, mimicking that of a trapped animal trying to escape a predator. Was that the way he thought of her? Was he some sick man who labeled her as "prey"? His pale blue face held no readable expression as he hovered centimeters above her face, seeming to look into the depths of her soul. Part of her wanted it, wanted to reach that extra space and taste his lips; see how much of him she could take before she died. Hinata quieted other side, the side that told her to scream so her teammates could find her, the sensible part of her that wanted her to live. That piece of her died as she focused solely on her rising attraction to the S-ranked criminal. She blushed at the feeling of wanton lust that developed within her body, reacting to just the sight of this man. Kisame growled, taking in her heated face and feeling no need to control his hunger to ravish this young kunoichi; she was so beautiful, so innocent that he had to give in to his cravings. Grazing Hinata's lips with his own, he was more than a little shocked at the force to which she responded back. Cautiously, Kisame released his chakra bonds with a quick flick of his wrist, then pinned the young woman to the large oak tree himself. With a force that greatly exceeded Hinata's own, he slowed the pace of their kiss, taking the time to appreciate her soft, luscious lips that beckoned to him like a siren song. The kunoichi groaned at the appreciation he was showing her lips, arousing him with her own sinful melody. Kisame licked her lower lip, signaling her to open her mouth so he could deepen the kiss. Without a second thought Hinata gave in, battling the older man for dominance, even with the knowledge that she wasn't going to win. The blue-skinned ninja smirked into the kiss, liking the fact that she was challenging him and not just becoming utterly submissive like other women often did. Their battle raged on, neither one of them wanting to willingly admit defeat. Sadly, Kisame's impressive tongue skills outweighed her own, and Hinata resorted to one of her favorite tricks, not declaring her loss just yet. While Kisame relished the sweet taste of the lavender eyed girl, he felt himself harden considerably as she arched up against him, rubbing herself slowly and repeatedly against his body. Hinata gave a wild grin as he gasped, cherishing the small victory for herself. Their kiss was further interrupted by a swarm of brown beetles surrounded Kisame, devouring his chakra while shielding Hinata from him. "That will be quite enough," a steeled voice echoed from out of nowhere, startling both the Akatsuki member and the Leaf kunoichi. Hinata immediately grew embarrassed and flustered. Had Shino seen everything they just did? What did he think of her now? Would he tell the whole village, the Hokage, Kiba? These questions ran through her mind, scaring her more than the fact that she just made out with a wanted criminal. Before she could warn Kisame, he spoke up loudly so both she and Shino could hear, "This isn't over", then disappeared. Later Hinata would wonder if the warning was meant for her or for her comrade.

*twenty minutes later*

a.n: I really had to kill off sasuke and itachi..If I hadn't, this would've quickly turned into a itahina story, and even though I love that pairing, itachi is extremely hard to write without making him a little . this actually started out as another kakahina story but I changed it to kisahina at the last moment. well that and I really hate sasuke and wish he would've died in the first episode…ah the dreams of many fangirls across the world.

The trio of shinobi jumped from tree to tree in utter silence. Shino headed up the team, more than a couple of feet away from Kiba and Hinata, and he hadn't turned around once to talk to them. Suffice to say, the awkward tension between Shino and Hinata had multiplied by a thousand and now engulfed Kiba too. "Psst, hey Hinata?" Kiba stage whispered, loud enough for both of them to see their partner falter in his footsteps and slow his pace for a second. An indigo eyebrow shot up in surprise, then the startled kunoichi looked in Kiba's directed, questioning his action. Taking this as an unsaid yes, the Inuzuka continued, "What's going on with bug boy? You two are being awfully quiet, and its kinda freaking me out." Kiba ruffled his dark brown hair awkwardly, laughing away the weirdness of the situation. Hinata smiled a little, yes, this was exactly what she needed. Kiba was the best at comic relief, and she was glad that at least someone was talking to her. For now, she would push today's happenings to the back of her mind until she had the time to figure out how she felt about it. "Its fine Kiba-kun," she started timidly, already editing what she was going to say, "we're just tired, today's mission was really stressful." Her childhood friend and his companion didn't look very convinced, and he opened his mouth to question her further when the Aburame heir interrupted, "That's enough Kiba. We are not finished with our mission yet, and I will not have our team fail even further to complete it." Hinata looked a little taken aback at the harsh finality in his tone, the elder boy usually reserved that for enemies in battle or Sasuke before he died. "Hai Shino-san," they said in synchronization, opting for a companionable silence instead. As they leapt lower onto branches closer to the ground, Hinata took a minute to hone in on their surroundings. It was quickly getting darker, and the soft chirping of the local birds had ceased quickly, only to be replaced by the symphonic melodies of the grasshoppers. They were back in Fire country now, not too far away from Konoha, and the warm summer night made her glad that she had chosen to abandon her usual purple jacket in favor of a pale white long-sleeved shirt and capris. Even when she was intentionally trying to repress those memories of Kisame, she couldn't escape him. She touched her lips gently, still feeling a tingling sensation where he had kissed her, and she had returned the intimate gesture. It had been hours since it had occurred, but Hinata still felt like she was reliving the moment. Her cheeks flushed scarlet as she remembered the intensity, the utter want in which she had kissed him. Was it just her hormones taking control, or was it something more? Couldn't it be both? There was something about him that had captured her attention, a mystery factor that attracted them to each other. Kisame was so gentle, not pushing or forcing himself on her, instead waiting for her to initiate the kiss; Hinata could not deny that it felt good to be the one to instigate contact. She couldn't remember the last time that she'd done something that risky, so spur of the moment, something she wanted so badly. Her shy demeanor had just up and disappeared completely when she was with him, and that was a good thing wasn't it?..Wasn't it? 


End file.
